1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for searching a local file stored in a computer device.
2. Related Art
Some technologies for searching a file such as document in a computer device, are known. If plural files includes a required keyword, it is important to rank the files. One major approach to rank files is ranking in accordance with an order of date or an alphabetical order. In some cases, a user cannot find a required file from a search result with such a ranking.
In so-called the Internet search, it is well-known that files are ranked on the basis of referring relationship by a hyperlink. On the contrary, in so-called desktop search, a search within a local computer device, ranking on the basis of the hyperlink is less effective because less files are referred to each other compared with the Internet files.
In addition, as disclosed in JP-A-2002-334107, a system that obtains a search result by using a database, is also known.